In the office environment, copying machines and electronic printers have evolved for producing copies of original documents and printing original documents in electronic or laser printers. Sheet receivers are useful in association with such copiers and printers for sorting or collating the sheets of paper in groups of trays either serially to form sets or in discrete sets.
Devices which are useful for these purposes are well known and have employed various means for transporting the sheets from the copiers and printers to selective receiver trays. Known types of machines for receiving the sets of sheets have employed sheet transport belts and associated rollers or gates which define a sheet feed path and deflect sheets into a selected tray of a stack of trays.